Powder cosmetic and skin care compositions are well-known and widely used for a variety of purposes. Normally, they are composed of a combination of different types of small particles that perform a number of different functions in the products in which they are used, and can particularly contribute to ease of application of pigments to the face. For this reason, powders are particularly favored in color cosmetics for eyeshadows, blushers, and eyebrow products; however, they are also used widely in personal care products as dusting and baby powders, for foot care and hair care, and as a base for a variety of medicated products. From a functional point of view, one of their major advantages is their ability to absorb water, thereby assisting in drying damp or perspiring skin, as well as being able to absorb excess sebum from the skin or hair. Although widely used, and largely effective for the intended purposes, there are some drawbacks to the use of powder. By nature, powders tend to scatter, and may not remain in place after application. In addition, one of their main advantages, the ability to absorb moisture, contributes to one of their main disadvantages: a majority of powders are entirely or largely composed of anhydrous elements, and in the course of absorbing moisture, can cause discomfort to the skin that is already very dry if used frequently.
Recent changes in powder technology have produced powders that contain substantial amounts of water(JP 58039609; JP 5065212). These products look and feel like standard powders before application, and are applied to the skin in the same way as standard powders. However, once they are rubbed or pressed onto the skin, they become liquid, thereby ensuring that the product remains in place, and also delivering moisture, rather than withdrawing it. These powder-to-liquid products rely largely on the presence of porous hydrophobic silica beads to hold the water that is released on application. These silica beads are themselves very gritty and dry, and ordinarily need to be used at a fairly high level to achieve the required water retention before application. Therefore, in order to compensate for the unpleasant feel of the silica, the formula usually contains a substantial amount of oil or other lubricants. Clearly, the presence of oil in the formula tends to counteract the desired effect of the oil absorption by the powder, thereby defeating at least one purpose of the product. Therefore, there continues to be a need for a powder composition that delivers moisture to the skin, yet achieves a smooth, non-gritty feel on the skin without the necessity of the addition of oil to the product or to the skin.